Find Her
by NYCdream
Summary: Cammie Morgan was sent on a dangerous mission 6 months ago and hasn't returned yet. The CIA has grown worrisome and sends their top agent, Zach Goode, to find her. Will he be able to find her and complete the mission? Or will jealousy and other strange feelings that the two have never felt before get in the way of completing the mission and going home?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys...long time no read...lol**

 **I reread the Gallagher Girls the other day and thought it would be a nice idea if I tried writing again. This was just a little idea that popped in my head, let me know if you think I should continue it! It's been awhile since I've been on here so let me know if I'm copying a story. If this goes well I might try to finish my other story Girls vs. Boys (check it out:)) even though it's been years since I've looked at that...**

 ***If I keep writing this story FYI Zach and Cammie have never met though she has been chased by the Cavan! And Zach's mom is not part of the Cavan***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series**

 **^Sorry but do we still that disclaimer thing? I don't know what I'm doing lol:)**

* * *

 _ **Find Her - Chapter 1**_

 **Cammie P.O.V**

"Ms. Carter, thank you for joining us this morning. Please take a seat." Leonardo Narazio words bellowed across the underground stone conference room as I made my entrance. Heads turned my way, chairs creaked as they swiveled.

"Sorry Mr. Narazio. You know how tight security can be at times." I said, blushing a bit at all the faces looking at me. Of course they are all bad guys, but why do they have to be so hot!

Actually I slept through my alarm during the most important (and dangerous) mission of my life so far. But I was not going to tell the crazy ass men around me that. Trust me, even if you're a spy, you make many mistakes. Spies just get more shame for mistakes since we have to be perfect. One small mistake could get you killed. And start World War 3 in my situation, whoops.

You are probably very confused right now so just let me explain. I'm Cameron Morgan, 21 year old spy and CIA legacy (no biggie). I attended the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women where my mother was headmistress. After graduation I decided to join the CIA and made my way to be one of the top agents there. One person was in front of me in the rankings. I'm not sure who he or she is since it's classified, but let me tell you: I hate second place. I hate not being perfect.

Anyways, 6 months ago the CIA sent me on a mission to Italy to try to get the codes to disable the nuclear bombs that these mad men have secretly (but nothing is secret to the CIA) pointed to other countries, potentially able to start World War 3. I got sent here as Courtney Carter, heiress to the company that made these nuclear bombs. Courtney is only here in place of her father because of a "terrible car accident that was completely not on purpose what so ever". Basically Courtney Carter's Dad will be in the hospital for a very long time and unable to attend these meetings. What can I say I have to be able to get inside these meetings somehow...

This mission was supposed to be done 2 months ago and my contact with the CIA has become slim. In order to have a successful mission, I have had to go deep undercover and may have missed a few call ins. The CIA underestimated the number of weapons, hours of surveillance that has to be done, security measures that you have go through to get in this groupie, and the difficulty of gaining clearance levels with these guys. I maybe the second best in the CIA, but this mission is hard to crack. Also...I may have had to whip out some honeypot skills here and there...which actually is hard because I'm hella awkward. But I mean these guys aren't looking at Cammie Morgan, dirty blonde dull hair and bluish gray eyes (basically the most average person you can meet),... they're looking at Courtney Carter, beautiful brown locks bursting with shine and carmel colored eyes that can leer you in. Sometimes even when I take off my disguise in my room, I don't recognize myself. I have become so used to being someone that I'm not, I can feel uncomfortable in my own skin. But as a spy sometimes you should never feel comfortable.

"As I was saying beforehand, "Narazio continued as I took a seat around the long metal table, "We believe someone has become close to getting inside our facility and infiltrating us. We must put our job on pause before we continue moving forward. I know this must be frustrating but once we see things falling in shambles, we will begin to rise." I'm getting sloppy, they are noticing something is not right.

"What do we do now Sir?" A voice said towards the back of the table. I glanced up at the man. I can't remember his name. Notice things is the golden rule of the spy world and I can't even remember a guys name who might help start World War 3.

"We will meet again in a week. Our security force wants to try to find this person before we continue. Tonight I will be attending a ball if you may call it that. My goal is well as you may phrase it 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'. Meeting is now dismissed. " Narazio explained. If I didn't mention before, Narazio happens to be the head of security in all of Italy so he knows every person holding a title of power and is easily able to detect if they are fishy and believe something is going on. It still fascinates me that someone of such high clearance level can happen to be a double agent and secretly wants to start another world war under everyone's noses.

As people stood up to part ways, there wasn't much conversation. There never really is with these guys. They don't joke around in this kind of business. Especially if they just found out that someone may be able to crack down on their top secret assignment. I stood up to leave as well, but Narazio called my name and beckoned for me to come to him. Shit.

"Ms. Carter," he started, taking my hand and guiding me to an empty part of the room," I was hoping you would be able to join me tonight as my date. I'm sure such a beautiful lady as you may already have plans tonight already I'm afraid?" Let me get one thing clear, Leonardo Narazio is extremely attractive. He's only 4 years older than me with dirty blonde hair that gleams in the light and eyes as blue as the ocean that stand out against his flawless tan skin. I feel like if the circumstances were different and he wasn't trying to start a world war, I would be in love. But he wasn't talking to the plain Chameleon, he was flirting with billionaire Courtney Carter who has model worthy looks.

"Oh Leonardo" I blushed, " You're just trying to make me feel special. It would be my pleasure if I could go anywhere with someone like you." I giggled stepping closer to him. Nothing could stop me from noticing his wonderful smelling cologne radiating off of him. The girl in me couldn't stop smelling him.

"Fantastic, I'll pick you up at 8." He winked at me before leaving. A part of me was about to ask how he knows which hotel I'm at, but then I blushed remembering he's already been over before...what can I say sometimes you got to honeypot. I walked out the doors not knowing what I'm exactly doing tonight, but knowing that whatever it is I have to do it flawlessly. There is no more room for mistakes.

 **Zach P.O.V.**

As soon as I walked through the doors of my office at the CIA headquarters, my phone rang.

"Agent Goode" I said picking up the phone noticing it was the Director of the CIA. Yeah I mean the Director of the CIA would be in your contact list too if you happened to be the top agent in all of the CIA.

"Good morning Agent Goode," the Director began speaking through the phone as I sat down in my office chair," I have a new mission for you. Cameron Morgan was sent to Italy 6 months ago on a highly dangerous mission. It was supposed to be done 2 months ago and she has missed a few call ins. I believe something may have happened to her or this mission is harder than we expected. I have sent more details to your apartment and you must leave tonight to begin your mission. Find her."

 **So I know it's not the greatest and I'll probably make a few minor edits later, but yeah this is my idea for a new story.** **I wanted to try to get in both of their P.O.V. for you guys.**

 **PLEASE TELL ME IF THIS IS WORTH CONTINUING!**

 **I know it's very vague but I promise if I continue it I'll make it sound way smarter and intense. This is a new writing style for me:) Anyways thanks for reading this and I really would appreciate it if you reviewed for me! Feel free to P.M. me as well or ask a question in the comments so I can try to make this better!**

 **Love you lots:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! I know I updated this chapter really fast, I'm anxious**

 **I appreciate all the favorites, follows, and reviews, they mean much more than you think:)**

 ***Warning mini rant* Is it just me or is the Gallagher Girls fanfiction starting to die? LETS ALL START WRITING SOME BOMB STORIES! Like lets get writing guys and come together and help each other out! I remember the good old days when every 30 minutes their were 5 new stories posted. Lets be like that again, I miss it:( And for a lot of authors would post more, but we only get motivated if we know we are doing this right. Like nothing bums me out more than seeing 100 views and 2 reviews ya know? Anyway sorry pls read my story haha:)**

 **Before you start reading keep in mind that Zach and Cammie have never met before, Cammie has been chased by the Cavan, and Zach's mom is not part of the Cavan!**

 **SOS IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END PLEASE READ IT THANK YOU**

* * *

 _ **Find Her - Chapter 2**_

 **Zach P.O.V.**

 _"Find Her"_

The words echoed through my mind as I glanced around my office seeing if there's anything I need to do before I leave the building. Whoever this Cameron Morgan girl is seems pretty important to the Director. I mean so important that he sent me, the best agent in the CIA.

My office is very clean and pristine. At Blackthorne we always had to keep things perfect and I guess old habits die hard. Only a laptop, some office supplies, paperwork, and a few pictures of my friends were there. Nice and short to clean up if I ever have to get away at some point. After shuffling some papers around my desk I stood up to leave, but someone was already in the doorway.

"Hey Zach, heard you got a new mission?" My friend Grant said walking towards me slapping my back. He's been my friend ever since we met the first day of Blackthorne and is the closest thing to a brother I'll ever have. We're basically the dynamic duo. Not to brag or anything, but everyone wishes they were us. Grant Newman has always been a good looking guy. I remember whenever we went on the Cove Ops missions civilian girls would be crawling at our feet begging for attention. I smirked thinking about how that still hasn't changed.

"Yeah man. I get to go to Italy and find some girl named Cameron Morgan. She's missed a few call ins so the Director wants be to check up on her and help her finish her mission." I explained while I noticed Grant's eyes fill with recognition.

"Oh shit man. That's Bex's best friend. Cammie is a total sweetheart, I love her to pieces. I mean not like that you know, I have Bex. You better find her. I don't know how Bex will be if you come back empty handed." Grant explained to me. Bex Baxter is Grant's serious girlfriend who attended the Gallagher Academy. You know I thought I'd never live to see the day when Grant starts acting serious about girls. But as soon as he came back from a mission with Bex, he was following her around like a lost puppy. Grant and I, along with our other friends Nick and Jonas, have met up with Bex and her friends, Macey and Liz, a couple times for drinks after work. They also mentioned that they have another friend but she is always on a mission whenever we get together. That must've been Cammie I guess.

"No worries Grant, I am ranked #1 after all." I smirked at Grant. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious Zach. Cammie is really good. She's a CIA legacy dude. I get it, your #1 whatever. But Cammie is the Chameleon. She can't be found unless she wants to be seen." Grant said walking out of my office with me.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Listen man I got to get going now. I'll see you when I get back alright?" I said it like a question, but he knows it was promise.

"Alright Goode see you when you get back. And Zach one more thing," Grant said slowly turning to go down to his office, "When you find her, I mean if you find her, don't try anything with her alright? I don't want Bex's best friend getting her heart shattered by you. You've done that enough to other girls." I nodded to him and with that he walked away.

Listen I don't have to go get girls. They come to me. I know I'm good looking. I stand at a solid 6'3 and I'm very in shape (my 6 pack can prove that). I have emerald green eyes I know girls can't resist and chocolate brown hair that's always a little messy, but just the right way.

The relationships I've been in never have been anything serious, just a fling. We both have some fun and then I get a mission and leave. I never thought I broke a lot of hearts. It's just fun and games for both of us I thought. I mean yeah I've slept with some of them but they wanted that. Personally I'm just looking for some fun. The job of a spy is serious enough. The number of people I truly trust I can count on my hand. Trying to get serious can only make things harder

While walking out of the building, I wink at Tina Walters. She giggled and slapped my arm playfully while walking past me. Tina Walters is someone I've messed around with a couple times. I mean with a nice body and no class, she was easy. Just like about half the female agent population at the CIA.

Slipping in my Ferrari (what being the best CIA agent I make a lot of money) I sped up and drove off towards my flat.

Walking through my front door I noticed a package already inside waiting on the countertop. More information on Cammie Morgan, her mission, and my mission. I had it easy, find Cammie, figure out why she hasn't been communicating with the CIA, and help her finish the mission. When I report that I found her, the CIA will send me my cover to help Cammie with her mission.

I opened her mission folder and looked at her cover, Courtney Carter, a few more times so I know what to be looking for. After all, in the spy world if you stop playing your cover at least one time, your dead. I looked over Cammie's mission and couldn't help but be surprised. This was a big load. I looked at Cammie Morgan's profile that the CIA gave me (normally it would be classified but given the circumstances). I skimmed through her profile quickly, not even looking at her picture, just trying to find out what her rank is.

#2

I smirked to myself. Turns out I'm her biggest competition. This is going to be interesting.

 **Cammie P.O.V.**

As soon as I got back to my 5 star hotel (I'm supposed to be a billionaire remember?) I closed and locked the door. After sweeping for bugs and cameras again, I took off my cover.

My dreary locks came falling down to mid-length and dull blue eyes appeared. Sighing I took off all my makeup which was so too many shades dark for me (but perfect for Courtney Carter) and changed into one of my dad's big old sweatshirts. I looked back up in the mirror. Nothing close to interesting. Miles from perfection.

I still looked a little tinier than I should be. Torture scars were permanently etched in my skin. How can anyone ever consider that beautiful? After being taken by Cavan the summer before senior year, I told people I was feeling okay again. They believed me. But sometimes things happen and you can truly never be 100% okay again. And for some people that's alright. But for a spy you have to keep moving forward, never dwell on the past.

I threw myself into my work, striving to be the best. And I still can't do that. I believe that if I sound and look like I'm over the Cavan, then I finally will be. But it isn't working. I've been working for the CIA for 3 years now and I still can sometimes hear my screams piercing my own thoughts from that one summer that changed everything.

I took a shower trying to wash away the thoughts I was having. When I stepped out I noticed I still had 4 hours before Narazio picked me up. Quickly putting my cover back on, I slipped on dark skinny jeans, a gray flowy tanktop, and some black strappy heels. Perfect outfit for Courtney I thought sliding on a Coach purse.

I left my hotel and started walking down the street and into an expensive dress shop. I couldn't help but notice the extremely hot guy in sunglasses sitting outside a café as I was passing by. Probably waiting for his girlfriend I thought to myself as I pushed open the doors to the store.

Walking in the store I was having a hard time finding what I should wear. A lady working there saw me struggling finding something and started pulling dresses for me to try on. When I tried on the last dress she insisted that it was the one for me and it was free because I looked so beautiful in it. I on the other hand thought differently. It was a floor length strapless black dress with a very low back and a slit on the side going up to the mid thigh. Which means I did not just have to fight a strapless bra, but a strapless and backless bra. I shuddered at the thought. I finally agreed to getting it but I know it's definitely not something I would wear, but it's what Courtney would.

I walked past the hot guy at café again, but this time with a dress in my hand. He was still sitting alone. Who would stand that fine piece of man up?

After getting back to my hotel, I quickly changed into the dress. After perfectly applying my makeup and curling my hair into waves going down my back I was done. I glanced into the mirror again. Of course Courtney Carter looked stunning, and I was stunning at making myself look nothing like me. I didn't feel like Cammie Morgan again. But I mean I guess I'm not supposed to ever really feel like Cammie Morgan going from cover to cover. I just felt like a girl trapped in a strangers body. But it's what I have to keep doing.

There was a knock at the door. Narazio still had an hour before he was supposed to be here. I slowly opened the door.

It was him. The guy from the café.

"Courtney Carter." He stated looking me (well Courtney) up and down while walking passed me and into the hotel room. What the hell! The hot guy knows me! Well I mean Courtney but you get the point. Should I be excited?

"Excuse me, but I don't think I've been acquainted with you before?" I ask trying to put on the best of Courtney's manners, looking straight into his eyes. I found out though that once you look at them, they trap you. I couldn't bring myself to stop looking at him.

"We haven't met before Cameron Morgan, but-" Mystery man got cut off by me flipping him over onto the floor. THIS GUY KNOWS MY FREAKING NAME!

"Wait Gallagher Girl let me-"

He started talking again, but this time I just knocked him out instead.

* * *

 **Alrighty there it is.**

 **Sorry guys, but I really didn't get enough feedback last chapter so I'm not going to keep writing this unless I get at least 15 reviews...I really hate to be the bad guy here. I just can't bring myself to do it unless I really know people are enjoying this. I really do want to keep writing this story, but I won't if the readers don't seem like they want me to.**

 **But on a happier note I think this was a pretty good chapter...let me know what you think:) I know things got a little intense with Cammie, but I wanted to mix it up.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review love you xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for your support! The favorites, follows, and reviews really mean everything to me! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last one:)**

* * *

 **_Find Her - Chapter 3_**

 **Cammie P.O.V.**

I casually sit on the counter, gun in hand waiting for mystery man to wake up. After I knocked him out I tried to drag his beautiful body onto a chair and handcuff him there. I'm just going to pretend that I didn't say his body was beautiful... I knew it wouldn't be long until he woke up because I wasn't trying my hardest to knock him out. And I was in a hurry. But now all I have to do find out how he knows me, and then eliminate him. Quick and easy.

I glanced down at mystery man. He looked so peaceful and inviting sitting there looking up at me. His smirk is the most annoying thing I have ever seen and the hottest thing of all time. His eyes right now are sparkling up at me, but seem to be hiding something much deeper. Pretty cryptic if you ask me.

"You don't look hideous" He said while smirking. I rolled my eyes. Of course he really wasn't saying that to me, he was saying that to Courtney Carter. No one would say that to me. Anyway, I just pointed my gun at him with a steady hand.

"How do you know me." I demanded more than asked. He smirked and tried grabbing something out of his pocket. Hello, does he not notice the gun fully loaded pointing to him? He probably saw it but doesn't thing I have the guts to pull the trigger.

He tossed something on the counter next to me. A CIA badge. Oops. This is embarrassing. Guess who didn't pat him down.

"I'm surprised you didn't pat me down. I mean it's a great opportunity to put your hands all over my body. And shouldn't you have done that in the first place. I mean I get that at #2 rank you're not as smart as me but-" He started to speak, but I tuned him out as soon as he said that sentence. He is #1. He's my biggest competition. That little bitch!

"Listen I'm kind of in a hurry, make it quick." I said trying not to sound like I met my greatest competitor of time. And trying to ignore the fact that I was talking to the hottest boy I've ever seen in my entire life.

"Zach Goode, CIA. The Director was concerned since you missed call ins, and the mission was taking a lot longer than he thought. So I was sent to find you, make sure you weren't dead, and then help you." He said cocking his eyebrow up slightly at me.

"I don't need help." I mumbled hopping off the counter and trying to find my shoes.

"Yes you do." Zach said following me. What the hell? I thought I handcuffed him?!

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It's Leonardo. I checked my phone, right on time.

"Listen I have to go. Just stay here okay?" I whispered so Leonardo couldn't hear me on the other side of the door.

"Who the hell is-" Zach started but I just pushed him into the closet and shushed him.

"Hello Leo," I giggled as I opened the door. His eyes raked up and down my body. He casually walked in and pulled me to him so I can feel his 6-pack through his dress shirt.

"Well if you're going to look like that all night, I don't think I'll even be able to focus. Maybe we should just stay here..." He trailed off bringing his hand down south. Alright that's enough I thought.

"Leonardo, would you bring the limo around front," I said slowly pushing away from him," I have to grab some things really quickly."

"Of course Courtney." He gave my ass a squeeze and walked away, closing the door. A few seconds of silence passed. I just prayed that Zach won't lose his shit. But I guess I didn't pray quick enough.

"What a dick! Who the hell is that guy! I mean my god he was hoping to undress you right then and there! Dammit that guy has no respect at all, does he know there's thing called consent? I mean not much pisses me of but this is one of them. I swear to-" Zach started to rage, but I cut him off. It was kind of cute that he was getting frazzled over this guy that likes Courtney. But not me. I couldn't help myself but think that.

"Listen to me," I started and he got quieter," That's Leonardo Narazio. The main guy behind my mission. I have to keep getting closer to him okay? I worked hard to get where I am now and if you screw this up for me, I will do whatever it takes to send you home." But Zach wasn't even listening to me. He was pacing around the room mumbling to himself.

"And how exactly do you get close to a guy like that?" He practically shouted and turned to me. "Just sleep with him and become his personal slave? That shouldn't be right, you shouldn't even-"

"Just shut up already! I have been doing so much more than just honeypot! And I swear to god if you try acting like I'm not making the right decisions for this mission...Zach you haven't even been here for at least an hour, you don't know what's been happening on this mission and what I've been doing for this. And on top of that you don't even know me! You just waltz in here and start to say that this isn't right for me? It doesn't make sense to do that." I looked up at Zach after my rant. His eyes were still angry, but the worst part was that it felt like he was looking at me. Not at Courtney Carter, but at Cammie Morgan. And I didn't like it. A complete stranger is looking at me like he can see right through me.

"Listen sorry I never really meant to yell" I started, trying to compose myself," I'll be back late tonight or maybe early tomorrow morning, I don't really know...I'll see you then." I mumbled. Zach just gave me a nod. I could tell he was going to be pissed for awhile.

I finally got down to the lobby and slid into the car next to Leonardo. From his actions and looks he's been giving me I don't think I'll be going home right away tonight...I shuddered at the thought of him again. He's cute, he's a terrorist. He does what he wants when he wants. Last time I had to be with him alone, I kept drinking to try to forget the pain and memories that it brought me. But sometimes memories won't fade. I'm learning that the hard way.

It felt like I was back with the Cavan sometimes when I was with him. Some nights they would take me into different rooms and everyone that wanted to would get turns doing whatever they wanted to do to me. Most would just rape me but others chose to inflict more torture on me because what I was getting during the day apparently wasn't enough. Anyway I did get my revenge on the Cavan incase you were wondering. They will no longer ever be a threat to anyone. I made sure of this myself.

During this entire party, Leonardo has been throwing drink after drink back with his 'friends'. I knew Leonardo will never in his entire life be the good guy, but I never thought he was like this. He always seemed 100% focused, but now it's like he doesn't even know what we're here for.

"Leo," I purred linking my arm around his," Can I talk to you in private?"

"Did you here that boys? She wants to go somewhere private!" Him and his friends gave a bellowing laugh and I could smell the alcohol in their breath. Next thing I know Leo is dragging me through the crowd and into an abandoned hallway. I leaned against the wall feeling the cold stone behind me.

"You seem to be getting distracted Leonardo. We are here to get valuable information, don't you remember?" I asked but I knew he wasn't paying attention. He was pinning my arms above me into the wall. Next thing I know his lips were travelling down my neck. I could easily flip him over, but Courtney couldn't. So I didn't stop him.

"Courtney I came here with one thing in my mind of course. Getting a beautiful girl like you to come home with me." He said completely pinning himself against me, so I was trapped. He started aggressively kissing me, but was too drunk to even notice I wasn't kissing him back. Instead I was trying to get him off of me. Then he stopped kissing me and tried to rip off my dress. Literally rip of my dress. He freaking ripped off pieces of my dress.

The worst part about this is that this has happened before. I was just heavily intoxicated at the time to even process this. Deep in my thoughts I gave up fighting him and felt my dress starting to slide right off me. This is what I'm supposed to let him do in order to get closer. Right? Zach's comments have been floating through my brain, much to my disgust. What if he was right?

But then out of the middle of nowhere, a fist came soaring in. Resulting in Leonardo passed out on the ground. The hand reached toward me and pulled me gently away from the wall. I didn't even realize I was crying my eyes out. Through my tears I could see my dress laying on the ground lifeless. I looked up.

"What the hell Zach!" I screamed at him trying to act like I was more pissed than scared for my life.

"We're going to get him a cab," Zach stated deathly calm, trying to act nice because I was crying even though he was still pissed at me," and then you and I are going back to our hotel. Where you will explain everything to me."

It only took 5 minutes to get Leonardo's body into a cab and for me to put my (now destroyed) dress on. I rattled off the address to the cab driver through sniffles and then Zach and I got into our own car (I'm guessing it's Zach's). He sped the whole way home, knuckles turning white due to his death grip on the car. We didn't talk the whole ride home. I still cried a bit though. Much to my dismay. I am not supposed to show weakness, it can get you killed.

We walked back into the hotel room and Zach slammed the door behind him. I sat down on the couch and just looked at my hands trying to even my breaths. When I looked at Zach he was running his hands through his hair, looking very flustered. I don't know much about Zach Goode, but I can tell that he isn't one to get flustered. I decided to break the silence.

"I thought I told you to stay here." I stated pushing away my emotions. They make you weak. In a millisecond Zach whipped around so I could see the fire burning in his eyes.

"Are you always this stubborn? I just saved your ass and you're too busy trying to act like nothing just happened back there!" Zach growled in my direction. Ugh I am so not stubborn.

"I was completely fine. I mean until you showed up and screwed this all up." I said sassily standing up. Why couldn't he just do what I told him to do?

"Oh I'm sure, your tears were supposed to show me that you were completely fine," Zach said sarcastically standing up following me into the kitchen where I was trying to find some wine. When I finally found some I started to chug straight from the bottle. I need to forget this.

"Easy there," Zach said trying to grab the bottle from me but I wouldn't let him, "...Cammie why didn't you fight him back there? He would've raped you." Zach said softly trying to break down my walls. Not going to happen I thought as I set the bottle down.

"Courtney wouldn't have put up a fight." I stated as I walked past him, heading to the bathroom. If I thought Zach looked pissed earlier, the look he is giving me now is nothing compared to what it was before. He grabbed my arm and turned me so I was forced to face him.

"Oh that's the only reason? Do you not care about how it would've affected you? For once in your life, can't you just think of yourself for once?" He said a little bit above normal talking voice, but not quite yelling. Almost as if he was begging. I yanked my arm out of his grip.

"Quit acting like we've been friends our entire life! You don't even know what I actually look like Zach! So don't start acting like you see right through me and know exactly who I am!" I yelled at him slamming the bathroom door in his face. I know I sound like a drama queen. But who does he think he is? He just randomly showed up at my door and is acting like he knows everything about me.

I took off my wig and started the shower. I glanced in the mirror before taking off my dress. My makeup smudged everywhere making me looking like a madwoman. My foundation wore off and my face was all splotchy and discolored from crying so much. The foundation I put on my body to cover my torture scars was starting to fade. My dress was shredded revealing parts of my underwear and bra. I blushed realizing Zach could've been looking at those the whole time. I hopped in the shower trying to drown the day.

When I got out, I tossed on a sports bra, underwear, and one of my dad's old tshirts. While towel drying my hair, I looked up in the mirror again. If it was possible, my scars all over my body are more noticeable than they ever have been before. They're practically shining. Definitely not something Courtney would have.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Zach in the kitchen washing my dishes from earlier today. I would think that's adorable if I wasn't so pissed at him. Zach heard me and started to turn around, dish in hand.

"Listen I-" He started, but never finished because the dish slipped out of his hands. I stood there looking at the broken glass that now is all over the floor, but when I looked up Zach was staring at me, he could finally see what I looked like.

He was looking all over my body. Not with lust of course, but his eyes made him look so intrigued, fascinated. He didn't look at me with disgust, he was looking at me like he wanted to know more. I felt exposed, I was uncomfortable. I don't know how long we stood there in silence. I had enough.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cammie Morgan." I said coolly looking back into his eyes. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"I'll see you in the morning." I mumbled turning away from Zach and started to my room. As soon as I crawled into the comfort of my bed I drifted asleep, resting up for tomorrow's challenges.

* * *

 **What did you think of this chapter?**

 **I know the ending is rough, but besides that I thought it was okay. It took me forever to write certain parts so I could get them just right for you guys.**

 **Let me know if you want to here more of Zach's P.O.V. or have it be more descriptive or whatever. Is this story is moving to quick? I know this chapter was intense at parts.**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow! Let's see if we can get to 30 reviews:)**

 **and also feel free to check out my other story and let me know if I should continue it!**

 **Love you all xoxo**


End file.
